As High as the rooftops! Maybe higher
by Viet Devil
Summary: Jason and Dick run into trouble during a drug heist. An explosion goes off and something happens to the both of them. Really, it was bound to happen one day.


**EDIT: Went back to fix some obvious mistakes and added a tad bit more. :O**

* * *

><p>"God dammit, why do they always come in packs of fifty?" Jason exclaimed. "And all for some damn drugs that cost them their entire savings accounts." Really, a majority of his 'outlaw duties' were mostly drug heists. Jason wasn't really of a drug person. He died once; reaaally doesn't want to lose that chance again. He was a bit glad that Nightwing was tracking another drug lord that lead him to the same ware house in Gotham, in which he really avoids going to. He knew he wasn't welcome there. Though he will never admit the presence of Nightwing put his jitters to rest.<p>

"Some people—" Nightwing grunted, "—really need their _medication_ I guess." He said as he grabbed an arm each of two thugs and threw them to the small pack in front of him, knocking them down. Nightwing grabbed some knockout pellets and threw them towards the thugs, and upon impact activated and released its gas. The thugs fell unconscious. "Well, that takes care of my side of the goons." He turned and smirked towards his younger, rebellious brother. "Need any help, Reddy?"

Jason grunted. He dodged a punch, bent down and swung his right leg under the goon's feet. He then got one of his daggers and threw it in the air, slicing the ropes that held several sand bags near the ceiling and making them fall on their heads. "Nighty-night, don't let the bat bite." He said. He then took some rope and tied them together. "Didn't need your help." He turned towards the first boy wonder. "Now where the hell are the top druggies here, I'm sure none of them wouldn't dare to get their eyes off all of these." He motioned his hands to all the crates of drugs.

Nightwing shrugged. "But I'm sure that they would already know we're he—"

"Ah, I would be _very_ cautious, Niño's." Came a voice with a Latino accent from above.

"Yes~ This much worth of the drugs are veeery valuable, would be best not to get in way." Another came. This time he had a Japanese accent. "Or else we would have to sell you through my human trafficking Shinyuu. He be most excited with two lovely bodies as yours in his collection. Many, _many_ would pay him for you."

Just him saying that gave both birds shivers down their spines. They didn't want to think of the guy the man was talking about.

"I just wonder why two drug lords are paring up, they usually tend not to. Show yourselves already! Tanuki, Engañar!" Nightwing shouted.

The two drug lords looked at each other. Tanuki chuckled and Engañar grinned. They both skillfully leaped down, using ledges of ceiling rails to ease their way down. Thankfully with their parkour hobbing, no injuries were made when they landed on the ground.

Tanuki landed on a sandbag on top of a thug that belonged to one of his own. His featured played out as a slender looking man, black hair slicked back on one side and a bit wild and loose on the other. He wore a white collared shirt with silver pine strips running vertically. Black slacks with some shiny black boots were on the bottom. He held his black suit jacket that went with the pants over one shoulder. His eyes a bit slanted up and a mole sat under his right eye. "My name is Tanuki, as you both know." He grinned.

Engañar landed on his own goons as well. He rose up and put his hands in his pockets. His featured played the same as his companion, except opposite. He had dark brown hair and dark tanned skin. His suit jacket and slacks were white, along with his shoes. The dress shirt was black with silver vertical lines.

"So _that's_ why the both of you paired up, but c'mon, opposite colored matching outfits? Stereotypical for twins as you." Jason said.

"Heh, even the names match. Trickster and Deceiving?" Nightwing teased.

They both slowly grinned. Engrañar walked up to his twin brother and composed himself. They both suddenly ran towards the two. Tanuki in front of Jason, Engrañar in front of Nightwing. All of their moves synced together. Each punch, jump, kick, heck even their smile were synced! If Jason or Nightwing happen to be a tidbit too slow, the other would take the opportunity to attack the other.

So both birdies moves eventually synced up. Every backflip, dodge, punch and kick were matched.

"Oh~ so the both of you have a strong relationship!" Tanuki said.

"Judging from the both of your syncing." Engrañar finished. "Though somebody is still bit stiff then the other, isn't that right, little _rojo?_" he added.

At that commentary, Jason got real pissed and grabbed Engrañar's arm and threw him over his shoulder. He jabbed a finger at the man's chest. "It's Red Hood, dammit. Remember it."

Nightwing took the time to do the same and pinned the man down.

Tanuki growled. "I'm very sorry, but we haven't had any more time to spare to play with the both of you." He said.

A knife popped out of Engañar's front boot. He swung his foot across Jason's Red helmet, across his vision and damaged it. Jason cursed and released the man momentarily out of surprise. The man shoved Jason into Nightwing and swung his foot to release his brother's bond.

"It's been real nice to play. Now have fun with our toy, but we must leave now." Tanuki said as they both ran out and to the docks. A roar of an engine came to life and slowly fainted.

"God dammit, now I gotta make another one that's scratch proof." Jason said as he took the helmet off, revealing his raven-brunette hair. He had his robin mask on.

"Yes, and you can get off me now." Nightwing said from under Jason.

"My bad dickie-bird." He said as he got up.

Nightwing rose up "Have fun with his toy..?" he mumbled.

Jason turned and heard a ticking. Oh how he hated the sound of ticking. He scowled. He saw the toy Tanuki mentioned. _6,5,4._

"Shit! It's a bomb!" he yelled. He grabbed Nightwing and hid far away behind a crate. He looked up at some Japanese scrawlings that he can thankfully be able to decipher.

'_Marijuana'_

He sighed. "Oh, shit." He said apathetically.

* * *

><p>At that time Batman was on a rooftop with Tim and Damien. Earlier, Dick had called them about him coming to Gotham about a large drug heist, and that he would contact them later when he found their hiding place. He never did so the three went to look for him.<p>

"I'm sure Nightwings' got it all covered. It's just another drug heist." Red Robin said. "We handle those all the time."

"He contacted us four hours ago, and the Drug lords were both very well known, highly skilled in combat." Robin said. "I have heard that the other one he paired with was related to him. Grayson won't have a chance with all those goons and the both of them as well."

"Red Hood is with him, chasing down one of them while Nightwing was tracking the other. I'm sure they'll come across into each other." Batman said.

"Great, Todd is here." Robin scowled.

From across the city, an explosion caught Batman's eye.

"There." He said as he jumped off the roof. The other two followed suit.

* * *

><p>Jason coughed as he got up from the debris. He looked around for Dick. A groan got his attention. He turned to see Dick slowly getting up. Jason sighed in relief. He breathed, regaining his composure. He really hated going through an explosion, but thankfully the bomb wasn't as huge as the Joker's.<p>

Dick got up, coughing.

"Oh my head." He said as he cradled it.

"Don't tell me you got a head injury."

He chuckled "No, just tingly." He said, relaxing a lot more. He started smiling a lot, as he crossed his legs and turned towards Jason.

Jason chuckled, though he didn't know why. Now all of a sudden he felt so…relaxed. He hadn't felt relaxed like this in ages. He shouldn't be, he just went through a very traumatic thing that ended his Robin years!

"Heyy, I'm kinda glad that dude sliceddd your helmet. Wanna know whyyy?" he giggled. "Because it reminded me of a huge pimple!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air and rolled around like a child

"Like what I see on the side of your neck?"

Dick clamped his hand over the spot. "It's a hiiickeyy."

"Pimple."

"Hickeyyyy."

"Piimmplee, same thing. It's a red spot!" He pointed at him and laughed. "Dickey's got a hickey!" he laughed. "Dickey's got a hickey, hahaha!"

"No names during hero duties! He's going to get mad~"

"ohhhh, so scared."

Dick got up and glomped his brother on the back. "I wanna hug! You never gimme hugs! No one ever does! I always give them but get none in return!" he whined. He looked and saw Jason focus on something about the roof of another warehouse. "Wachoo starin at?"

Jason glared harder. "Kitty."

Dick got excited. "Where?"

Jason pointed on top of the roof.

"First once catches it—" he started only seeing Jason run off towards it.

"Hey! You're cheating!" he said as he ran towards Jason. He then used his shoulder as a launching pad and flew up towards the roof.

"That's not fair!" Jason said. He used nearby crates and barrels to get his way towards the roof. When he got up there he saw Dick half way ahead of him. Though when he saw him stumble on a roof piece that was about to break he took that opportunity to zip ahead of him.

"Nahahaha, sucker!" he mocked as he ran ahead to catch the feline, in which it was running for dear life. The white feline ran as fast as it could. Avoiding the two large 'birds' coming after it.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Come here dammit!" Jason heard some pit-pat of boots beside him. He looked to see Dickie bird there.

"Ahh! It fell down into the hole of the roof there!" Dick said, worriedly. He rushed ahead and jumped through the hole. Jason did the same.

When Jason landed he saw Dickie holding his prize. The white feline in his hands.

"Aww, shit! Boss! They found us!" a goon said. Apparently somebody decided to steal some Wayne tech.

"You'rreee not supposed to touch those~" Nightwing said as he petted the kitty.

"Somebody is gonna get a whuppin tonight~" Jason said.

"Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots! Get them! We have 30 vs 2! We'll win!" A voice from ahead ordered. "Go!"

The goons dropped the boxes and ran towards them. Nightwing handed the kitty to Jason and gasped. "Hey, those can break ya know!" he said as he ducked and kicked a guy on the butt, knocking him down. "Those are expensive stuff, believe me."

"Raaarrrghhh!" another tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, Nightiewing! You finally got your hug!" Jason said. He put the kitty somewhere high and safe. "Stay there little gu—oh wait" he picked up the cat and checked it. "little girl!" he corrected himself. The feline meowed, still a bit small to jump down. Jason turned around see Dick grinning like mad, still pinned down. He saw him brought his leg up slowly, bending them over his head to where he was now in a crouching position. He brought them back forward and around the man's neck, choking him. He didn't even realize he dislocated both of his shoulders. The man fell unconscious due to lack of air. Dick got up and stared at his shoulder. "Whoa, freeaaky...Ja—ooopsies I mean Reddie headie!"

Jason on the other hand dealt with the all the other goons, thinking that he was the only one left. He jumped and leaped in the air, kicking heads. "I'm dancing with people at the moment—whoa! What's up with your arms! They look freaky. Ahaha they remind me of weird looking pretzels."

"That's not funny! Fixxxx themmm for me." he whined.

"Lean against the wall, close your eyes and don't move."

"fiineee." Dick did what he was told.

Jason grabbed a large man's arm and threw him towards Dick. The man crashed into him, relocating his arms again.

"Oww! That wasn't nice!" Dick whined.

"At least your arms don't look like weird anymore! Now come and dance with me~"

Dick skipped across to Jason and leaped onto his shoulders and brought his feet in the front, kicking some of the bad guys. Dick did a handstand and spun one way, while Jason crouched down and spun the other, kicking his feet under the guys. Jason halted to a stop and Dick jumped off. Everyone else was on the ground doubled in pain, some refusing to get up so they won't be knocked down anymore.

"Whoaa, the room is all spinny!" he said as he stared around him.

"Where's kitty?" Jason remembered. He closed his eyes for a moment so the room can stop spinning. "Quit making the room spin!" he yelled at Dick.

"Ah, there he is!" he pointed towards the ceiling rails. Apparently the cat gotten herself higher.

"It's a girrrlll, idiotttt!"

"How would you know!"

"I checked!"

Dick stuck his tongue out towards him. He then leaped up and towards a railing. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty~." He got up and walked on a rail with his arms out like he was walking on a tight rope.

"It's not nice to point!"

Dick turned around abruptly. "I'm not! Everything is dizzy and spinny I'm trying to keep my balance like my parents taught me to!" He said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Aww, now you're pouty!" Jason teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Aaaammmm noooott!"

"Somebody needs a hug!" Jason said as he leaped up and ran towards Dick.

"No! I don't want one from you!" he yelled as he ran away.

"Aww, commere!" Jason said happily as he held his arms forward.

"No! Neverrr!"

* * *

><p>"Looks like they got away." Red Robin said. He examined the area. He saw debris of dried green and brown leaves. An odd odor was mixed in the air along with the salty seawater coming from the docks. He went over to examine it but Batman stopped him.<p>

"Don't come near that. Looks like the explosion destroyed all the crates, which would most likely be Marijuana inside it."

"Doesn't look like there's any left."

"The wind must've blown the drugs into the water." Robin added as he spotted a small white cat running from roof to roof. What was the little thing running from? That was when he heard what was causing it to run.

"_No! no hug from you!"_

"_I'm not gonna stop until you run into these arms!" _Jason said, with his arms still forward.

"_Bite my Pegasus' ass!"_

"_What Pegasus? I see none! Come'on! Hug me!"_

"_Its flying in the air above me!" _he said as he waved his arms in the air.

"_Somebody definitely needs a hug! Imaginary friends aren't real!"_

"_Yes they are! And no means no!"_

Damien was…shocked at what he was hearing. It sounded an awful lot like—

"Is that Nightwing and…Red hood…without the Red hood…?" Tim said in awe. "Why is his helmet off?"

"More importantly, why are they like that." Damien asked.

From behind he heard Batman groan. "They must've got caught in the explosion and inhaled a large amount of marijuana."

"You mean—"

"They're high?" Tim exclaimed

Batman nodded.

The three of them reached the rooftop where they set their eyes on the two eldest brothers. They were running around and across the rooftop, Dick clearly avoiding Jason's invitation for a hug. He would imagine the Dick doing what Jason was and Jason doing what Dick was, but never the other way around.

"Nightwing! Red hood!" Batman called.

Both stopped and turned at their respective aliases.

"Ah!"

"It's bat daddy!" Jason said happily he saw his two younger brothers come up from behind him. "And you brought the baby birdies!"

"I am not a bloody baby, Todd!"

"Hey! It's not nice to use that language!"

Damien scowled, and then stopped when he saw Dick holding the white feline, that was clearly trying to get away from the young man.

"Grayson, that feline does not want to be in your hands, release it. it hates you." Damien huffed.

"No! I got it first it's mine!"

"_Release. The. Feline. Now."_ He said, sending a glare at him.

Dick sighed in defeat and let go of it. The cat ran towards Damien and rubbed on his leg, purring to its savior.

"uhh Red, what happened to your helmet?" Tim asked.

"Some guy was very rude and slashed across the eye of the helmet! Now I have to go and make a scratch proof one! He was mean."

Batman was amused at the sight. He never saw Jason this…happy.

"Ha! Your guard is down!" he heard Jason say. He looked and saw Jason tackling Dick, finally hugging him.

"Nnnnoooo! Leggo, leggo!" Dick said as he rolled around, trying to pry Jason off of him.

The three watched in blasphemy at the sight. Top distracted in their thoughts, they didn't notice them rolling off into a large hole in the roof.

"Crap! Grayson! Todd! Stop your rolling around before you—" too late. They fell through. Expecting a large crash of noises, it never came. They ran towards the hole and looked down.

The sight.

Batman pressed a button on his cowl. The eyepiece clicked, and took a picture of the sight before him. Tim took one from his digital camera he used for evidence. Same with Damien, though he will most likely be using it for blackmail in the future.

The two happen to have fallen into a large crate full of hay. Dick was sprawled in the hay, sound asleep while Jason held onto him tightly on Dick's right side. Straws of hay intertwined in their hair and some laid across their bodies.  
>Both Dick and Jason were sound asleep.<p>

Batman glanced down and saw a grin on Damien's face. He smiled.

"C'mon, let's get them back at the cave. They looked like they have a lot of injuries, Nightwing's dislocated shoulders also." The two nodded.

* * *

><p>Jason slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at a very familiar wall. He felt warmth around his arms that he usually never felt when he wakes up. Normally he wakes up cold and in a dingy apartment. Afraid that the warmth would disappear he wrapped his arms tighter, making sure the warmth would not slip away from him. Jason opened his eyes to see where the origin the warmth was emitting from.<p>

Dick also woke up. He noticed he was back at the manor, in the large guest room. He felt a squeeze to his body. He tried to get up to get himself comfortable but found that he was not able to budge, and that shards of pain stabbed through his shoulders. Dick felt a warm presence coming from the side. Though at times he wouldn't mind the said warmth, he just felt in pain and unable to move at the moment to enjoy it a little. He grumbled as he had to open his eyes to blinding sunlight. He looked down to see the warmth coming from...Jason? Who was now looking at him.

Both were still for a moment.

They shouted in surprise and both backed away and fell off the other end.

The door opened abruptly, Tim panting. "I heard a screa—" he said as he looked at them. "You're awake!" he said, glad.

"What is all the noise!" Damien said as he walked in, scowling. Bruce also came in.

"It seems they finally woke." He said.

"Would someone mind telling me why the hell I'm in bed next to that?" he said, pointing at Dicks feet.

"And would someone mind helping me up, my shoulders are _killing_ me." Dick said.

Tim walked over and helped him back on bed.

"Well, to put it simply—"

"Both of you pathetic idiots gotten yourselves high from the marijuana. All of you acted like a bunch of buffoons." Damien cut Tim off.

"We brought the both of you here to fix your injuries up. Dick, you had both of your shoulders dislocated, but relocated forcefully. Jason, you fractured your right femur. We tried to pry you off of Dick, but you seemed to have a death grip on him. Which explains why you woke up next to him." Bruce finished.

Dick and Jason sat on opposite ends of the bed, speechless. Then it finally dawned on them.

They finally remembered _everything._

Jason laid back down and used a pillow to cover his face. His face was red, from embarrassment.

Dick just curled into a ball, since arms were too sore to move.

Bruce smiled. "Breakfast will be ready in ten."

The three left the two alone in silence.

Jason removed the pillow from his face.

Dick uncurled himself a bit, facing Jason.

They stared at each other.

"So…how'd ya get the Hickey, Dickey?" he mocked

Dick threw a pillow at him with his feet. Jason threw one back.

"C'mon! I just wanna know!"

"No."

Jason threw pillows at him, throwing one after each word. "Tell. Me. Who!"

Dick leaped up.

Jason got ready.

"Fucking pillow fight it is." Jason said.

"Bring it, Pimple head." Dick shot back.

* * *

><p>"My word, what is going on up there?" Alfred said.<p>

Bruce sipped his coffee, reading the paper. "Just bonding."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: xDDD I love, love, love Jason! :D**

**I tried my best to fit all of their personalities, making them right. Dunno, do they seem out of character? xD**

**And I wondered what would've happened if they accidentally got high from one of their missions concerning a drug lord. Then BAM. This happened. xD**

**Please tell me what you think!  
>Till next time, Love ya~<strong>


End file.
